


Need

by Missing Nin (Baelavel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Just straight to the sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelavel/pseuds/Missing%20Nin
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is a man that has separated himself from a majority of his peers and still pines for times long gone. It’s only in the physical comfort from another soul, also suffering from a life of trauma, that Kakashi feels anything but hollow guilt.There’s really no actual plot in this piece. We just dive right into the juicy bits.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my role play partner who loves Kakashi with all of her heart. There will likely be more to this sexcapade with Kakashi x Iruka, and then an additional chapter with all three of them.
> 
> This specific chapter is set just shortly after Kakashi is shifted out of ANBU and returned to normal forces. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Kakashi and Tenzou’s passionate romp!

Konoha’s ANBU forces were renowned masters of subterfuge. For them the village and the hokage especially was their entire world. They lived, breathed, and died for Konohagakure no Sato. But those that served in those prestigious roles meant only for the best of the best were still flesh and blood.

They were still flesh and blood and they most certainly still had needs.

A crash sounded from the room reserved for sleeping within one of the safehouses. They were strategically positioned and hidden within proximity of the village for the members of ANBU if they were unable to return to the village itself for one reason or another. The only light within the room was from a lantern lit in the corner and the only souls within were two men locked together in an intimate embrace.

Lips sought lips and the back of one man hit the wall adjacent to the door with enough force to knock the wind out of most. Their mouths didn’t cease their desperate contact and even their gasp for air and the occasional groan could barely make them pull away from the other. The one with his back to the wall, his hands pulled eagerly at the green flak jacket worn by the taller man while the other wasted no time in shoving his knee between the shorter man’s legs and pressing it upward and into the swell of his crotch that already ached for contact.

“Tenzou,” the silver-haired jounin whispered. “You’re already so excited.” 

Tenzou’s mahogany brown eyes opened to half-mast as he pressed his palms to Kakashi’s chest and pushed him naught but a handful of inches away from him. Just enough distance that his deft fingers were able to find the zipper of the older man’s vest and tug it down. The bulky vest was promptly pushed off of his broad shoulders and deposited carelessly at their feet. Tenzou’s gaze dropped to the muscular chest that called to him but was denied to him by the long-sleeved shirt that rested beneath. 

Just as he greedily went to see that it too was peeled off of Kakashi, his hands were snatched at the wrist and slammed above his head causing Tenzou to draw in a sharp breath. Desire spiked stronger down to his loins and with a whimpering groan, the brunette ground his hips into the elder man’s knee in a desperate attempt for friction. Kakashi shifted his grip to hold both wrists in his left hand, with his single visible eye narrowing. 

“Excited and impatient, hmmm?” Kakashi’s voice took on a teasing note.

“Sempai,” Tenzou mumbled. He craned his head forward to seek out the lips of his lover, though that was also a pleasure he was denied as Kakashi tilted his head to the side and nipped the brunette’s neck through his high collared shirt. “Please. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.”

“Mmm,” The jounin’s free hand dipped down to find the part between Tenzou’s shirt and pants. His calloused fingers sought out the younger man’s bared skin and relished the feverish heat that rose from its canvas as arousal ran rampant within his blood. “Isn’t that more of a reason to take our time? To enjoy ourselves?”

Kakashi dragged the fabric of Tenzou’s shirt up to the man’s collarbone and pulled his knee away from his groin. The younger man groaned in dismay and bucked his hips in protest of the loss of the precious source of friction. His cock ached within the confines of his pants and a need that he very rarely had the time to ease on his own overwhelmed his senses. 

“Please,” Tenzou breathed as he tipped his head back against the wall and pulled gently at his captive wrists. He could break away from his former captain’s hold. He knew that without a doubt but being at the mercy of the fiery eyed man -- a man feared by their enemies and hailed as a genius of his generation -- thrilled him more then he was ever able to put into words. His lover knew all too well of Tenzou’s willing submission.

A willing submission that lit his own blood aflame better than any others had ever managed in the past.

“Please what?” Kakashi teased softly as he pressed a kiss in the middle of the younger man’s chest and then slid his mouth slowly to the left until his lips hovered over Tenzou’s nipple that quickly pebbled beneath the assault of the silver-haired shinobi’s hot breath. 

“Just--... _p-please._ ” 

“Just… please? Just… my mouth here?” Kakashi’s mouth descended and captured the pert nub between his teeth as his tongue flicked at the sensitive bundle of nerves sharply. Tenzou’s breath hitched. He tugged more insistently on his captured wrists and rolled his hips uselessly forward. The little stimulation that his underclothes provided on his throbbing erection only added fuel to the fire and did nothing to help sate it’s consuming burn. 

“No! Not-- not that--”

“Not this?” Kakashi questioned as he pulled away his mouth and took a step back from the brunette as he writhed in his grip. He tightened his hold on his wrists. “Do you… not want this, Tenzou?”

“Kakashi-sempai!” Tenzou’s voice rose an octave as his eyes opened wide to stare at his lover. “You know I want this. Please. Please, I want this. I want you.” His words fumbled together as he pleaded. His cheeks were flushed, perspiration had begun to bead on his forehead from the heat that burned him from the inside out. 

“You have me, though.” Kakashi murmured as he took a step forward to resume his former position. He pressed his mouth to the brunettes and ravaged his lips roughly. The kiss was returned with a sobbed moan and another tug from Tenzou at his held wrists. He doubted he could take much more teasing. He doubted he could handle another moment of not being filled as he had dreamed of more often and not since their last encounter. Kakashi’s teeth took Tenzou’s bottom lip captive and tugged as he pulled away from their embrace to view the lust drunk features of his lover with amusement dancing in his visible gray eye.

“You know what I mean!”

“I don’t, actually.”

Kakashi wanted to hear him say it. Kakashi wanted to hear those words from Tenzou’s lips. It had been a few trysts since they had played this game but it was a game that Tenzou remembered the rules to quite well. If he denied Kakashi his desires for too long, he’d be released and Kakashi would refuse to touch him. 

He’d watch as Tenzou was forced to either ignore his need or take care of it with that glittering gray eye watching him intently.

No matter the outcome, Kakashi always won.

“...You’re… cock, sempai.” Tenzou’s words were whispered, barely audible amidst the labored breathing of both men. He was rewarded by his lover with a devilish smirk and an upward quirk of his brow.

“What about my cock, Tenzou?” He crooned. 

“I want your cock, Kakashi. In me. Please. Please fuck me.”

“Ooooh?”Satisfaction seeped into Kakashi’s voice just as his lips curled into a wider smile. “So _vulgar_ Tenzou. You are a bit of a slut aren’t you?”

Frustration coated the whimpered response as Tenzou’s eyes narrowed and he ground together. “Kakashi!”

“Mmhmmm,” He drew out the noise before he released the brunette’s wrists and pulled the man’s shirt up and over his head before he sought out Tenzou’s lips in a kiss that lasted barely a beat. It still left Tenzou’s head spinning.

Kakashi stepped away and spun Tenzou around before the younger man could react further. The brunette shuddered as Kakashi dropped to a knee behind him. Tenzou wasted no time in reaching for his belt to release the clasps that held the garment in place. In his eagerness, the nimbleness of his fingers were gone. Despite a lifetime in special forces, he seemed like any civilian would be at nineteen years old; clumsy and incapable of coherent thought.

Another shudder shot down the brunette’s back as his pants were loosened and Kakashi promptly pulled them down to gather at the man’s ankles. The cool air of the safehouse hit Tenzou’s weeping erection, causing him to hiss from the mix of painfully tantalizing pleasure pooled in his stomach. Kakashi’s hands as they slid down the swell of his ass and cupped the twin mounds to pull them apart made his cock twitch in anticipation.

The older man had him wrapped around his finger and Tenzou wanted it no other way.

“Yes….” Tenzou breathed when he felt the heat of Kakashi’s breath along the crevice between his asscheeks. Though if his breath was hot, the tongue that shortly ran over the tight ring of his hole may as well been molten lava. 

Tenzou’s knees buckled as he gripped the wall to help keep himself stable as Kakashi swirled his tongue over his sphincter before the probing and delightfully wet muscle flicked and pushed itself past the ring that eagerly relaxed beneath Kakashi’s ministrations. Tenzou pressed his cheek against the wall with his eyes closed. The tip of his cock leaked precum -- the viscous fluid beaded and dripped along his shaft as it stood at full mast -- and begged for stimulation.

His fingers twitched with the urge to palm himself. The urge swelled in his stomach but it was an urge that he quickly pushed aside. Tenzou delighted in the excruciating agony. He delighted in his own want. 

And he delighted in the mind numbing lust that his former captain caused in him.

There were so few people who knew him like that. So few that had seen the collected and serious shinobi as anything else. To trust himself in the hands another was to invite death directly into his lap with a smile and it was especially true while being an elite member of ANBU. No one else had ever been allowed in Tenzou’s bed -- figuratively and literally -- and a part of him doubted anyone else ever would.

He and Kakashi would never truly be together. Both men held their marriage to their village in far too high regard. But no matter the lack of title, the lack of spoken dedication to each other, Tenzou knew all too well that no other could take his attention from the beautiful man behind him.

Without warning, Tenzou was shocked from head to toe in pleasure. His thoughts had claimed him for no more than a handful of passing seconds but that was more than enough time for Kakashi to slide a spit slick finger into the loosened ring of Tenzou’s hole. The digit slid slowly into the silky heat of his body and hit the second knuckle before Kakashi pulled his finger out far enough to have it joined by a second.

Pain blossomed from the invasion and flooded his system to marry with the pleasure that already overwhelmed him and caused his entire body to tense. Tenzou’s toes curled, his eyes rolled back, and he practically sobbed as his cock bounced and sputtered his release. Cum shot from his tip and splattered on the wall that he still clung to and the last shreds of coherent thought fled from him.

“Cumming already?” Kakashi murmured. He paused in his work only long enough for the most intense of Tenzou’s spasms to ease. In long and fluid thrusts, he pumped and scissored his fingers within the younger man to loosen his entrance and prepare him for the fullness that he had so desperately begged for. 

“Feels… it feels so good,” Tenzou breathed.

Two fingers soon became three and while Kakashi mused over inserting a fourth for good measure, the pain in his own groin was growing far too insistent to ignore for much longer. Kakashi wanted-- no he _needed_ \-- to feel Tenzou’s willing body squeeze and massage his ache. He needed to make him scream. 

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and rose to his feet. He reached forward in the same motion to first pull Tenzou around to face him before he grabbed the man by his short tresses and pushed him down to his knees in front of him. Tenzou’s hands immediately reached for Kakashi’s belt as he placed small and feverish kisses on his clothed cock. Tenzou’s mouth watered from the mere thought of placing his former captain’s length between his lips. He hungered for the salty and viscous precum that he knew not only coated Kakashi’s tip, but likely soiled the underclothes beneath. 

Fumbling and desperate fingers yanked and tugged at the clasps of his belt and pants before he was successful in shifting around the older shinobi’s clothing to where his full length and the generous balls beneath it were available for his admiration. Tenzou groaned as he took Kakashi’s cock in hand and pressed his lips reverently to the head before he dipped his head to run his tongue from tip to base. He drew one of Kakashi’s balls into his mouth and bounced it on his tongue. 

Kakashi affectionately stroked Tenzou’s hair as he worked, his gray eye watching the shinobi suck, kiss, and caress his length. He watched as Tenzou buried his nose into the groomed curls of hair that formed just above his cock. He watched and smiled when the brunette shuddered and moaned. Tenzou’s senses were overwhelmed with not only the taste but the scent of his beloved Kakashi.

His grip on Tenzou’s hair tightened when this length was thoroughly coated in a layer of saliva. The lust drunk shinobi on his knees pulled away with a pop, strings of precum mingled precum connected Tenzou’s outstretched tongue and Kakashi’s tip as he gave the beloved shaft one more reverent stroke. Kakashi’s grip tightened even more and pain shot through his scalp. Tenzou stumbled clumsily to his feet with the pants that were still pooled around his ankles doing little to help him move while he was in his haze. 

Tenzou’s loving worship had flamed the embers of his own desire that had barely darkened in the wake of his orgasm. The brunette sought Kakashi’s lips greedily when their faces were within range of one another, a kiss that was gladly returned. It lasted for barely a beat, just long enough for the salt of Kakashi’s taste to coat his own tongue. 

The need felt by the silver-haired shinobi reached a breaking point.

Roughly, Kakashi turned Tenzou and slammed him back against the wall he had soiled minutes prior. What likely should have been a yelp of pain was only a moan of pleasure as Tenzou angled his hips out and pushed his ass closer to the man he was drunk on.

There was no more room for teasing. There was no more room for playful whispered words. Kakashi gripped his cock and dragged his slickened length along the crevice of Tenzou’s ass before he tapped it along the hole that clenched and puckered in anticipation.

He needed to be inside him.

Kakashi took a step forward and slowly pushed himself forward while he kept a tight grip on himself. The brunette’s fingers tensed and curled against the wall as he willed his body to relax from the intrusion. The stinging pleasure pain assaulted his senses. Saliva was only so effective and the breach of Kakashi’s head wasn’t as smooth as their nights in one anothers apartments with lubricant proved to be.

Tenzou loved this though. He loved their heated embraces and the painful need to take their pleasure no matter the inconvenience. No matter where they found themselves. With no care on if they could be found or heard. 

He loved feeling truly _alive_.

Relief pooled in his stomach and was followed by pure ecstasy when Kakashi’s head fully breached Tenzou’s entrance and the ring of his sphincter clenched around the man’s throbbing cock. Both men groaned and Kakashi gripped the brunette’s hip with one hand while he wrapped the other arm around Tenzou’s shoulders. Kakashi feverishly kissed the man’s shoulders as he rolled his hips forward and buried himself in the silk of the man’s entrance until his pelvis was flush against the muscular mounds of his ass.

“Yes. Feel so good. You feel so good.” Kakashi praised in a breathless whisper.

Kakashi couldn’t wait for no more than a beat for his lover to adjust to the fullness of his cock buried fully inside of him. Kakashi pulled himself until half of his length was no longer beautifully embraced before he thrust back forward with enough force to drive Tenzou forward against the wall. It dragged a keening moan from Tenzou as he tensed his arms against the wall to further brace himself for the assault he knew was coming. His own untouched cock dripped in anticipation.

The assault was merciless. Kakashi drove their pleasure at a breakneck pace. Their breathless moans rose in volume each time their hips met. They were utterly consumed by their rhythm, They were consumed by Kakashi’s forward thrusts and Tenzou’s eager push back so he could be completely filled even sooner. Perspiration dripped down their faces and the wet slap of flesh on flesh coated in the air as a background melody to their heated and needy moans.

Pleasure pooled in their stomachs just as the fires of their lust ignited the last of their blood. Kakashi’s arm unwrapped from Tenzou’s stomach so that he could instead grip the man’s unattended cock. The brunette released the scream that Kakashi had so desperately wanted to hear with only one pump of his aching shaft. Tenzou’s hole squeezed and spasmed around him and Kakashi’s name was yelled as a mantra as he was enveloped in the all consuming inferno of his second orgasm. His seed spilled on both Kakashi’s hand and joined the first stain on the wall. If it hadn’t been for the unrelenting thrusts and strong hold of his lover behind him, Tenzou wouldn’t have been able to still stand as he lost all strength in his knees.

The screaming and spasming of his lover only allowed him a moment more of chasing his euphoria. Kakashi’s mind spun in pure bliss as he slammed into his lover until his own peak ignited and enveloped each and everyone of his senses. Kakashi’s vision went black as his seed spilled within his lover, causing the younger man to sob once more as his over-sensitive body sent another tremor of pleasure through him from the heat of Kakashi’s cum. 

Kakashi rode through the throes of his orgasm. He maintained his pace and his rhythm until the friction grew painful and his nerves screamed from the overstimulation. It was only then, panting and breathless, that he pulled himself from Tenzou’s shaking body. Kakashi gathered Tenzou so that the brunette’s back was to his front while he turned himself so that his own back hit the wall of the safe house. He slid down the wall until his ass hit the floor with his own arms still tightly around his shaking lover.

They remained in silence while both of them struggled to pull precious oxygen into their aching lungs. Kakashi pulled off the headband that covered his left eye and pressed his forehead against Tenzou’s shoulder with a smile slowly forming on his lips. It was in moments like this, when the afterglow of their passion warmed them and the brunette nestled against him vulnerable, that he felt best. Here, in this moment, they were separated from the traumas that had assaulted them from childhood. 

Here, in this moment, they could be at peace.

And even if neither of them could or would ever say it; they could be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave some kudos! If you guys would like additional chapters other than the other two planned, let me know!


End file.
